dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Botamo
|team = 6th Universe Team |team2 = 6th Universe Baseball Team |team3 = 6th Universe |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = Autta Magetta |previous partner = |headquarters = |manga debut = Volume #2, Chapter #7 |anime debut = DBS032 |movie debut = |game debut = Dragon Ball Heroes |family = |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Antenna Beam * Botamo Beam * Botamo Impact * Botamo Shield * Double Kikōha |tools = }} is a warrior from the 6th Universe. He is one of the five members from 6th Universe Team that represents the 6th Universe in 6th Universe and 7th Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition.Dragon Ball Super chapter 7, page 18 Personality Botamo takes great pride in his immunity to conventional attacks and ki blasts. Botamo appears to despise losing as he was unhappy about his loss when he returned to Team Champa's waiting area. Botamo is also shown to be considerate of others as he was trying to comfort an upset Magetta.Dragon Ball Super episode 37 Appearance Botamo has the appearance of a rotund, bear-like creature; despite appearances, he does not have yellow fur, but in fact, slick yellow skin. His face is generally composed of a smug expression with narrow eyes, and fitting his bearish appearance, he has a snout, and two ears perched atop of his head. He wears a red tank top, red armbands, and red boots. Abilities Botamo is one of the strongest warriors from his respective universe, where he was able to battle against the likes of Son Gokū, one of the 7th Universe's strongest warriors. Botamo has a myriad of abilities that mostly revolve around taking advantage of his nullification ability. Due to this he was able to take a Kamehameha from point blank. Part IV Hakaishin Champa Arc Botamo is one of the members of Team 6th Universe, brought by the Hakaishin to compete in the tournament on the Planet of Nothing. Botamo passed the preliminary written test, and was pitted up against Gokū as his first opponent. The match begins with Botamo managing to give Gokū trouble. After Gokū is hit, Beerus criticizes Gokū for playing around, although Gokū mentions that he ate earlier and as a result is unable to fight properly. After jogging off the food, Gokū resumes the battle with Botamo. Although Gokū is stronger and faster than Botamo, he isn't able to inflict any damage against Botamo nor is Botamo's stamina running out; even Gokū's Kamehameha doesn't inflict any damage against Botamo. Suddenly, Gokū has an idea; he pushes Botamo down and drags him near the end of the tournament ring. Gokū lets go of Botamo who retaliates by attacking Gokū. However, Gokū throws him out of the ring. The tournament announcer declares Gokū to be the victor. Botamo returns to Team Champa's waiting area, unhappy about losing so easily.Dragon Ball Super episode 33 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Botamo is one of the members of Team 6th Universe, brought by the Hakaishin to compete in the tournament on the Planet of Nothing.Dragon Ball Super chapter 7, page 18 Botamo passed the preliminary written test, and was pitted up against Son Gokū as his first opponent. The match begins, and Botamo proves to be a powerful contender, out-speeding Gokū and pushing the Saiyan back with his tremendous strength. As Gokū finishes warming up, however, the tides begin to turn, and Gokū begins to overpower Botamo entirely. As the bear-like entity is pressed back, however, Champa notes that Botamo has more to him than meets the eye.Dragon Ball Super chapter 8, pages 10-19 In Other Media Video Games Botamo is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * Botamo's name is a pun on |ぼたもち}}, a Japanese pastry sweet of rice and red bean paste. * Botamo bears a startling resemblance to the fictional teddy bear known as , down to his attire and coloration. References Navigation Category:Characters that have participated in the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters who participated in the Greatest Martial Arts Tournament in the Universe